


say my name

by FINALFLASH



Series: king vegeta and his lover [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe: Planet Vegeta Exists, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, bardock being a good dad, just neck kissing, not rlly, past vegeta/raditz, turles is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINALFLASH/pseuds/FINALFLASH
Summary: now that vegeta is king, he hopes that everything will be normal. unfortunately, in vegeta’s life, normal is a rarity.title inspired by “say my name” by divide music!
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: king vegeta and his lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092413
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> recommended that you read "king of the clouds" first but it's not necessary to understand the story :)

“Would you  _ fuck off,  _ Turles? Stop following me around like some lost puppy.” Vegeta spun in place to face his uncle-in-law.

Turles wasn’t deterred, however, and put on a winning smile. “You don’t mean that, your highness.” The syrupy-sweet edge to Turles’ voice irked Vegeta to no fucking end, and he clenched his fist in an attempt to not swing at the older Saiyan.

“Actually, on the contrary, I  _ do.  _ And I’ll say it again.  _ Fuck. Off. Turles.”  _ Vegeta spat through gritted teeth, hoping that his message meant something to Turles, but he could never be that lucky. 

It had been mere  _ days  _ since Vegeta’s coronation, and Turles had been stuck to the king’s side like damn glue, as if he hoped that following him around would gain him some favors. All it did was piss Vegeta off. Turles really didn’t know how to take a hint.

“Is that any way to treat family?” 

Vegeta was going to murder him, one day. It was only a matter of time. His self-control was slipping with each second.

“You’re not my family.  _ Bardock  _ is my family.  _ Raditz  _ is my family.  _ You’re  _ an annoyance.” Vegeta snarled.

Much to his relief, Turles was saved from responding by Kakarot’s approaching figure, who quickly landed next to Vegeta, wrapping a protective arm around his mate. “Hi, Turles.” Kakarot greeted his uncle, but his cheerfulness was fake. He didn’t like Turles anymore than Vegeta did. “I gotta steal Vegeta from you.”

With that, Kakarot lifted off from the ground, rocketing away from Turles, arm still tight around Vegeta. “I  _ can _ fly on my own, Kakarot.” Vegeta commented, but made no effort to get away, content to hold on.

Kakarot flew them to their little private house, a house Vegeta had built for them in the early stages of their relationship, a place for Vegeta to escape from his duties for a night and enjoy Kakarot’s presence instead of returning to his quarters. 

“Appreciate you getting me out of there,” Vegeta said, locking the door to the house behind him and shrugging out of his heavy protective armor. “He’s gonna try something one day. He’s too ambitious.”

Kakarot raised an eyebrow. “Try something, as in?” His voice was concerned.

Vegeta heaved out a sigh and reached into the cupboard to grab a half-full bottle of miscellaneous alcohol - it didn’t matter, he drank it all - and poured himself a glass. “I don’t know. He’s trying to get on my good side and earn a place on the Royal Guard. With Nappa nearing retirement, a spot will be opening up soon. He’s hoping it’ll go to him.” He set the glass down and looked up at Kakarot. “Between you and me, I’m planning on giving the spot to Bardock.” 

Kakarot nearly choked on his drink in response, before his face split into a happy grin. “Vegeta, that’s wonderful! Dad will be delighted. Did- did you mean what you said earlier about him being family? And Raditz? That has to be weird, calling an ex-love family.”

“Of course I meant it. Bardock has been like a father to me.” Vegeta looked down into his glass. “As for Raditz? I’d hardly call him an ex-love. More like friends with benefits.” It was entirely a lie. But his feelings for Kakarot had been so much stronger upon their first meeting that it overpowered whatever he had previously felt for Raditz. 

Kakarot was frowning, clearly deep in thought. That gaze also held a certain amount of guilt. “Kakarot. You didn’t steal me from Raditz. I made my decision. I wouldn’t have mated with you had I been unsure.”

“I know that, but-”   
  


“No buts. Unless they’re yours.” Vegeta smirked, hoping to diffuse some of the tension Kakarot was clearly feeling.

Kakarot flushed. “But  _ yours  _ is so much better than mine, ‘Geta.” He murmured, lips quirked up into a grin of his own.

“You’re damn right, Kakarot.” Vegeta finished off his glass and topped it off. “And might I remind you, who started courting who?”

Kakarot flushed further, closing his eyes, clearly remembering those times, the early days of their relationship. “You did. I didn’t catch on at first. You had to  _ tell  _ me you were courting me.”

Vegeta chuckled, feeling the tension dissipate easily. “That’s right.” He put his drink back on the table and crossed around to stand behind Kakarot, wrapping his arms around his middle. “I made the right decision.” He murmured, placing soft kisses to Kakarot’s mate mark.

Kakarot sighed, content, as he leaned back against Vegeta, tilting his head to the side to offer up more skin for him to lavish more attention. He happily did so, kissing around his mate mark, along his jaw, below his ear.

With a last kiss to Kakarot’s cheek, Vegeta drew away, only to laugh at the noise of protest that left his mate’s lips. “What’s the matter? Did you want more?”

Kakarot stood up, grabbing Vegeta’s hand and pulling him back towards himself, as close as he could manage without them actually touching. “I always want more, Vegeta.” He wrapped his tail around Vegeta’s wrist in an attempt to get him to stay.

“You’re insatiable,” Vegeta stated, a point Kakarot doesn’t even try to disprove as he draws Vegeta that much closer, until they’re pressed against each other. He cursed their height difference - not for the first time - and looked  _ up  _ at Kakarot.

That painted an unbearably smug smirk on Kakarot’s face, who rectified the situation by hoisting Vegeta up onto his hips, Vegeta wrapping his legs around his waist.  _ Now  _ they were eye level. “Why is everyone in your family so freakishly tall?” Vegeta complained, burying his face into Kakarot’s neck.

“Freakishly tall? ‘Geta, the only one in my family that’s freakishly tall is Raditz. I’m  _ average. _ ” Kakarot insisted, maneuvering them towards the bedroom and dumping Vegeta onto the bed. “You in the mood?” He murmured, the way he did every time before they made love. It was heartwarming and never failed to make Vegeta melt each and every time.

However.

Vegeta looked outside, where the moon was hanging in the sky, casting a slight glow on the bed. “Mmm, not tonight, Kakarot. I’ve got to be up early in the morning. Meetings and all.” He groaned, curling up further into Kakarot, who wrapped his arms around the king and squeezed him close.

“Of course. Goodnight, my king.” Kakarot kissed the top of Vegeta’s head, and the shorter man fell asleep nearly immediately, a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

\---------

Unfortunately, it wasn’t Kakarot that awoke Vegeta. It was the yells of many Saiyans out in the town square. He didn’t understand what they were saying, but they were clearly upset about  _ something. _

Groaning and disentangling himself from Kakarot, Vegeta pushed himself up from the bed. Without waking his mate, he placed a kiss on his cheek and slipped on his protective armor, flying to the scene of the shouting.

“What’s going on here?” Vegeta shouted, raising his voice to be heard over the commotion. He waited until everyone was quiet before speaking, “There’s absolutely no need for this. You’re waking everyone up.” He continued, tail twitching in frustration. Three days into being King and there were  _ already  _ Saiyans yelling and protesting.

“King Vegeta! I challenge you!” One voice rose above the rest. The crowd parted to reveal Turles. “I challenge you for the throne.” He announced.

Several gasps and surprised murmurs came from the assembled crowd. No one had challenged the throne since  _ before  _ the Vegeta family came into power. 

All eyes were on Vegeta. Waiting for his answer.

“Very well, Turles. I accept.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos erupted in the town square mere seconds later, and Vegeta closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and blocking out the noise. Turles was a damn fool, but he was strong. One of the strongest warriors Planet Vegeta currently has, in fact. 

Nothing compared to Vegeta, but still. A formidable opponent nonetheless. Vegeta would absolutely not back down from a challenge, even if the challenger was deplorable as  _ Turles. _

“Clear out! Don’t you all have places to be?” Vegeta snapped, shooing everyone away with a wave of his hand. “What am I going to do with you, Turles? You’re certainly ballsy to challenge  _ me _ , of all people.”

Turles laughed, the sound grating at Vegeta’s ears, and he wanted nothing more than to punch that smug smirk off his lips. “Ballsy has nothing to with it, your highness. I am simply of the belief that Planet Vegeta needs new leadership. Your family has been in power for far too long, if you ask me.”

“I  _ didn’t _ ask you, actually.” Vegeta retorted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ll meet up with you later to schedule a date and time for the fight. I don’t have the mental capacity to deal with you right now.”

Vegeta vaguely heard a  _ ‘take all the time you need,’  _ as he was flying away, but decided not to grace Turles with a response. The bastard certainly didn’t deserve it.

The chaos had apparently carried over to the palace, much to Vegeta’s chagrin. Saiyans were locked in heated arguments, voices raised and tails puffed out, lashing about in frustration. He only caught snippets of the conversations, but all of them were about him. Those conversations stopped immediately the moment Vegeta stepped into the room and cleared his throat, each and every Saiyan standing at attention and bowing.

“At ease.” Vegeta muttered, plopping himself down on his throne. He wasn’t dressed correctly for any sort of important meetings, but he couldn’t be bothered to go back and get changed. He was in for a day of boring meetings and signing things, mirroring what he’d already been doing as prince. At least  _ Tarble  _ didn’t have to do these menial things. He certainly didn’t envy his brother’s (nonexistent) strength, but he  _ did  _ envy his easy life.

As if thinking about him summoned him, Tarble appeared from a side room and came to his side. “Brother. Father wants to speak to you. Says the meetings can wait.” 

Vegeta groaned out loud, hopping off his throne. It wasn’t hard to guess what this conversation would be about.

Tarble pushed the door open, following behind Vegeta. For the first time, Vegeta kept his chin up, and didn’t bow - he didn’t need to. He was  _ king.  _

The former king snapped around so quickly that Vegeta nearly flinched. “Care to explain why you accepted a challenge for the throne? You were never this reckless as a prince. Now that you’re king, do you think you can just do whatever the hell you want?”

Vegeta blinked, crossing his arms over his chest. “I accepted Turles’ challenge because I will not appear weak to my kingdom. They need a king who is powerful, not one who backs down from challenges. That, and someone needs to put the bastard in his place.”

A hand slammed down onto a table, making Tarble jump and step back. “Damn it, son! You’ve been king for three days!” The former king growled. “Take the challenge, if you must. But if you lose, know that you will no longer be considered my son.”

Vegeta met his father’s eyes steadily. “Oh, don’t worry. If I lose, I won’t be alive to be disowned.” With that, he turned on his heel and exited the room. Tarble followed close on his heels. Angering their father wasn’t the best of ideas, but Vegeta couldn’t be bothered to care. The weight of his responsibilities was crushing and all he wanted to do was curl up in Kakarot’s arms.

Unfortunately, this was what he’d been born to do.

_ Maybe it would be better to throw the fight and let Turles have the throne. _

As soon as the thought entered Vegeta’s head, it left it. Turles would lead the planet to ruin. Turles had no idea how to rule. His family had been third-class for generations, what did he know? Vegeta will put him in his place, once and for all. By killing him. Turles would stand for nothing less than a battle to the death. Challenges for the throne usually were, anyways. 

“Tarble, bring me a scouter.” Vegeta ordered, and Tarble obeyed as quickly as he physically could, bowing. “There’s really no need for that.” He said, slipping the scouter on and entering his details. Immediately, the display beeped with over a million notifications, a majority from Kakarot,

_ vegeta what the fuck is this i hear about turles  _

_ vegeta please talk to me i'm concerned  _

Vegeta sighed, typing out a quick message to Kakarot, to soothe his nerves.  _ Everything’s fine, Kakarot. I’ll explain everything later.  _ With that, he shut off the scouter and resisted the urge to crush it in his fist.

What seemed like a thousand years later, Vegeta was freed from meetings and was quick to get away from it all, after sending a quick  _ Where are you?  _ to Kakarot and handed the scouter off to Tarble after getting Kakarot’s response.

_ at home. not ours. _

“Raditz! Come with me. I’m going to your house.” Vegeta called, taking off, only looking back to make sure Raditz was following once before rocketing off. “Don’t bring it up. I have enough bullshit to deal with.”

He heard Raditz chuckle, but he did as he was told and didn’t speak until they touched down. Vegeta walked in like he lived there - and he might as well. He much preferred the homey, relaxing vibe that came with Kakarot’s family. Minus Turles, of course. The halls of the palace seemed empty, most of the time. 

“Vegeta. I hoped I’d be seeing you, today. Kakarot nearly drove me crazy with all of his damn pacing.” Bardock muttered, but there was a fond smile stuck on his face. Bardock loved his sons, even if he complained about them more than he praised them. 

“Dad! I was  _ worried! _ For good reason!” Kakarot protested, nearly bowling Vegeta over when he wrapped his arms around him.

Bardock snorted, leaning against his elbow on the table. “Turles would be a fool to try anything. Vegeta has state of the art security. You had nothing to worry about.” 

Kakarot giggled, scratching the back of his neck. “I guess you’re right!” He admitted, though his arm wrapped around Vegeta’s waist anyways. 

“Where’s Turles?” Vegeta asked, leaning against Kakarot’s firm body. Some days, he didn’t know what he would do without Kakarot and his endless support.

“Right here.” Vegeta turned around to face Turles, who had just landed behind him. Turles smirked, pushing past Vegeta and Kakarot to get into the house. “Are you ready to schedule that fight?”

Vegeta grimaced, but nodded once. “Yes. The soonest I can schedule anything is next week. As soon as the sun rises in the morning.”

“That’s alright with me. I trust you understand the rules? This will be a fight to the death, your highness.” Vegeta hates the mocking way Turles used his honorific. He’d prefer he’d not use one at all if that's the attitude he’ll use.

“I know the rules better than you ever will.” Was all Vegeta responded with, the tip of his tail flicking in annoyance. “Don’t be late, Turles. That’s an automatic disqualification.”

Kakarot’s own tail was brushing against Vegeta’s, asking the questions he couldn’t say out loud. Vegeta lightly squeezed Kakarot’s tail with his own, a promise to talk to him about all of this later. 

This sucked.

Fuck Turles.

“Wanna spar, Kakarot?” Vegeta drew his tail away and wrapped it back around his waist.

“Oh, sure!”

Vegeta didn’t look back at Turles as he flew as far away as he could before turning to Kakarot. “I’d love to tell you everything, Kakarot, but I really need to punch something. Everything is pissing me off today.”

Kakarot chuckled. “You asked to spar, so let’s do that.” He insisted, waving towards the training facilities with his tail.

“Gladly.”

This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know these chapters are on the shorter side, but i hope they're enjoyable nonetheless!
> 
> if you have any criticisms regarding characterization, content, or general criticisms, let me know! nothing is too harsh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first bit is from turles' point of view! i hope y'all enjoy this look into his psyche and his reasoning for everything!

“You’re a fucking idiot, Turles.” Bardock snapped, still reeling from the information that his twin brother had just relayed to him. He was going to get killed, there was absolutely no question about  _ that,  _ so what was he doing?

Turles smirked, planting his feet up on the table without a care in the world. “You wound me, brother.” He put his arms behind his head, the very picture of relaxation. “I am simply of the belief that Planet Vegeta is in need of new leadership, it’s quite simple.” 

Bardock snorted, kicking Turles’ feet off the table, nearly causing the other Saiyan to fall backward. “The planet has flourished under the Vegeta family. You’re delusional, is what you are.” 

Turles clapped a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. “That’s no way to treat family!” He exclaimed, blinking several times. In reality, what Bardock thought of him was of no consequence to him. He had thousands on his side, and when he dies, they’ll rise up. He’d like to see “King” Vegeta fight  _ that. _ He’s fully accepted his death. His death will lead to a rebellion against the crown that will dismantle it forever.

Starting with the former King, Vegeta will have to watch everyone he’s close to dying,  _ including _ Kakarot _ ,  _ before he himself dies. A slow and painful death, Turles’ followers would make sure of that. It was really a genius plan, if he said so himself.

If Bardock was saying anything, Turles didn’t hear any of it. “Sorry, dear brother. I have things to do today. No time to conversate!” He chirped, pushing his chair back and standing up. He took off into the air and avoided the training arena where he knew Kakarot and Vegeta were sparring, heading towards his base of rebellion.

The only one he’d requested to join him was Kallabash, the one who crowned Vegeta and Kakarot. He figured it would be an extra punch in the face for one of Vegeta’s closest confidants turned on him. 

“Lord Turles!” Kallabash greeted him, a satisfied smirk on his face. He’d been in the square when Turles had challenged Vegeta. “Has the plan changed?”

Turles hummed, nodding. “Yes. I want to begin our ‘kill everyone Vegeta’s close to’ plan soon. Tomorrow, preferably. You choose. His brother or his father.” 

Kallabash blinked. “Why me?”

“Because you’re high-ranking in the Court, you fool. Catch up.” Turles snapped his fingers in Kallabash’s face, who flinched backward. “Don’t question me. My plan is perfect. If you can’t do it, I’ll find someone else.”

“No, no, I can do it!” Kallabash insisted, holding his hands up. “Between Vegeta’s father and his brother? His father has been on his deathbed for the past few years, he’ll be easy.” 

Turles smirked viciously, slipping a small vial into Kallabash’s hands. “This is poison. You only need to use a little bit. Slip it into his drink when he’s not looking. It’ll be nearly instantaneous.” 

Kallabash took the vial and tucked it away into his pocket. “It’ll be done, my lord.”

Nodding in approval, Turles nodded. “Don’t do anything to Vegeta’s brother without my express permission.” He turns around and goes to the door. “If you fail, it’ll be your head on a stake, Kallabash. Do not fail me.” He warned, chuckling as he leaves.

————

As it turns out, sparring with Kakarot is just the kind of therapy Vegeta needs. By the time they’re finished, they’re both panting, covered in a mixture of sweat and blood. Vegeta plucks a towel off the rack, wiping his face and taking a long swig of water from the bottle placed nearby.

“I really fucking hate your uncle, Kakarot. How do you put up with him?” Vegeta growled, nearly crushing the water bottle in his fist. The audacity of him! To challenge  _ him,  _ of all people! He must be deranged.

Kakarot chuckled, grabbing Vegeta’s hand and taking the water bottle from him. “Calm down, my king.” He murmured, brushing his lips over Vegeta’s knuckles until he released his fist and sighed. “That’s it. I know Turles is… special, but you can’t let him bother you.”

Vegeta shook his head, leaning into Kakarot’s chest, pressing his face against his armor. “It’s just… all of this is so much. I’ve always wanted to be king, but not like this. I don’t know if I can do this for as long as my father did.” He’d blame his emotions on a loss of adrenaline later, he’s sure. But for the moment, he allows himself to be vulnerable.

“Vegeta…” Kakarot rested his hand on Vegeta’s back. “You  _ can  _ do this. I believe in you. Tarble and your father believe in you, Raditz and Bardock believe in you. We all know you can do this. Turles is just a speed bump.” He lifted Vegeta’s chin up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

Vegeta entirely ignored the wetness gathering in his eyes and smiled. “I love you too, Kakarot.” He placed his hands on Kakarot’s cheeks to pull him down for a firmer kiss, having to stand on tiptoes just to reach his lips. He feels Kakarot laugh into the kiss, a hand threading into his hair to deepen it. “Take me home.” He says when they finally break apart.

Kakarot happily obliges, and they make love several times that night, for the first time since Vegeta became king. Vegeta curls up against Kakarot’s side afterwards, head resting in the crook of his neck, just above his mate mark.

For a moment, he can forget about Turles and his duties and everything, and just be with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 4 am as i type this. inspiration hits at the weirdest times.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really love turles but i needed someone to be the asshole in this story so


End file.
